Elecat
| style="width:35%; vertical-align:top;" | |} How To Get Max Level Stats |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Energy' | style="text-align:center;"|210 | |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Attack' | style="text-align:center;"|200 | |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Healing' | style="text-align:center;"|110 | |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Speed' | style="text-align:center;"|290 | |} Skills (For details, see Skills) Starting Skill(s) Electric Specialization Support Specialization Inspire Specialization Strategy (Feel free to add here any tactical subtlety involving this minion that you may know from experience.) The following below contribution is by Txpot. *Overview* Lightina has the highest Speed stat in the game. Very little can touch it in terms of raw speed, although there are very few minions (Dracolt) that gain two speed boost passives. It's even got a reasonable amount of Attack, making it a good choice for a fast electric minion that can hit hard. Lightina's flaws are more pronounced by its movepool than its type or low Health/Energy. Since it's an electric type, it has to have skills that use electricity, and all of those skills are unreliable. It makes Lightina extremely difficult to use, since it's main form of damage is gambling. He's not exactly good at support either, with it's role being limited to debuffing only one enemy at a time despite a powerful instant-stun ability, and only buffing the party with a single-but-powerful buff leaves a lot to be desired. *Strategy* Thanks to its Electric and Support skill tree, Lightina can combine a reasonable amount of speed with pure power. You can try to use the Support tree first, but your damage will suffer greatly due to a severe lack of powerful moves. However, all his skill trees are serviceable if you put enough strategy into your battles. NOTE: Numbers in brackets are the number of skill points needed to invest in those skills. All numbers are for a minion at Level 60, with the total amount of skill points being 17, with one point used to access a tree. ELECTRIC BUILD: (5% Affinity in Speed or Attack) Using the Electric and Support skill trees, this skill set tries to combine speed with power and his electric forte. Electric Spark 2-4 (3) Ferocity 1-5 (5) Concentration (3) Support Agility 1-4 (4) Reckless Dash/Overload/Claw/Efficiency 10% (1) SUPPORT BUILD: (5% Affinity in Speed) Lightina is the sole owner of the instant-stun ability in his support tree. With a reasonable amount of speed, it can shut down an otherwise-dangerous minion for the count. The electric tree is there to prevent Lightina from being useless afterwards. Support Agility 1-5 (5) Reckless Dash LV2 (2) Slow LV2 > Stun (3) Electric Spark 2-4 (3) Ferocity 1-3 (3) INSPIRE BUILD: (5% Affinity in Speed) Lightina is also the sole owner of the Agile Inspiration Level 5 buff, but to fully use this requires a huge sacrifice to its speed and/or power. Due to the risk of bringing potential dead-weight in Hard Mode, this should be reserved for advanced players who want to buff their fastest and heaviest hitters. Inspire Claw > Blood Swipes (3) Efficiency 1-3 (3) Agile Inspiration 2-5 (4) Electric Spark 2-4 (3) Ferocity 1-3 (3) Category:Minions